paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oscar Kofoed/The Embassy
Overview The Embassy is a heist intended for use in the game Payday 2. It involves a crew sneaking onto the grounds of the Saudi Arabian embassy and assassinating political figures. Ongoing civil unrest and rioting has led shadowy figures to emerge and reach out to Bain and request assistance. These shadowy figuress have urged Bain to keep things clandestine, but the heist can be completed loud or stealth. Loot Politicians *There are a total of twenty-three politicians that can spawn, each located in different, hard-to-access locations. Their respective roles and job descriptions can be discovered by the names on their desks, and on different newspaper clippings and awards on the walls. Caution is advised, as other civilians (cleaners, secretaries, maintenace personnel) may blend in with the targets, and this particular heist has substantial cleaner costs. However, silently eliminating politicians is highly profitable, and will instantly add a certain amount of instant cash to the end payout. Paintings *This is currently, including Framing Frame the heist with the most paintings. Regardless of what is on the painting, whether it be a protrait of a historical Saudi Arabian or a map of the country, the painting will still stay the same. These paintings line the hallways and appear in the offices of some politicians. Gold *There is an absurdly large gold supply below the embassy, which was taken from Saudi Arabian mines and placed in the United States' Saudi Arabian embassy for "protection". The main challenge is getting to the gold reserve, but once there it is relatively straightforward; there is a loot drop vent closeby. Instant Cash *Instant cash is very common on this heist, stacks of money can be found on top of politicians' desks and in a treasury branch off to the side of the map. In this wing of the embassy, tables will be loaded with money bundles, similar to The Golden Grin Casino. Stealth Walkthrough Pre-planning allows for a selection between stealth or loud, and selecting stealth will automatically spawn you in the sewers below the embassy. From here, the crew will scale a ladder into the cubicle of a restroom. The tiles of this cubicle have been broken and dug-out, so upon exiting the cubicle, the crew should close the stall door to avoid alerting any roaming guards. There is a chance that two pager-less police officers will spawn next to a handdrier, and since there is no way to sneak past these two, they should be quickly neutralized and bagged. The restrooms lead to a long hallway down which there will be plenty of offices. This hallway leads to almost all low ranking politicians. The offices down this hallway are simple wooden doors that don't provide much resistance. The politicians in these offices are identifiable by their cheap suits and dark complexion, often resting with their feet up on their desks. The biggest problem on this heist is lack of body bags, and targets should consequently be shot with a supressed shotgun to reposition their bodies. Alternatively, they should be tied down, moved behind their desk and excecuted. To hit the higher ranking Senators, you will have to locate a stairwell, randomly positioned somewhere on the first floor of the embassy. There will be one bonus politician in a topaz suit leaning against the stair rail who can be killed and left in his current position, as no one else will walk along the stairwell. The next floor will contain guards identical to those on Framing Frame, and will have pagers. They also patrol in higher concentration, making getting around more difficult. There will only be around six politicians, and will almost always have an accompanying civilian with them. They will also be behind a stronger door, taking a total of twenty seconds to pick. Guards will also patrol inside the offices, but will not see behind the desk, where the bodies should be hidden. Optional Approach the elevator immediately adjacent to the stairwell exit and hack the controls. This will take thirty seconds, and once done the elevator will arrive at the floor. A blue-uniformed police officer will spawn in here and be alerted as the doors open. Hack the interior controls and the elevator will slowly move down to the bottom floor. Once there, an illuminated hallway will await, where there is a metal detector and a cleaner. The cleaner will eventually walk into a maintenance cupboard, and the metal detector should be jumped over, or the alarm will sound. Requirements Category:Blog posts